


Forever

by waywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardson/pseuds/waywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes, secrets come to the surface. What will happen between Dean and Cas once they find out the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

  The bullet passed by Castiel's head, missing an inch. The demons they were up against tonight were putting up quite the fight, but not good enough for he managed to smite all of which I've was up against in a matter of seconds.

  Across the abandoned factory, he could hear Dean and Sam's grunts of exasperation. Turning towards them, there was aboutwist facing off against the two of them. Normally, a much better plan would have been devised, but tonight was not the case. 

  Running towards them, he threw the first punch against the demon which has pinned Sam to the wall. He stunned the demon for long enough to place a hand on his forehead and feel the incredibly heat and light burst from within until the demon disappeared. 

  Focusing his energy on trying to evaporate the six demons, it wasn't until he heard a sharp cry that his concentration was lost. Giving an open opportunity to the current demon he was fighting, the demon tried to make a grab at Castiel's sword, but that only got him close enough so that he could smite the thing. But with that only tsecond sere seconds, Castiel was finished with him quickly enough to hear what followed the cry; a loud thud.

  Turning to face the sound, his eyes were met with Deam lying on the floor in a pool of blood and Sam charging at the demon with a knife that ended up in the demons chest. 

  Bloodied and battered with bodies strewn around him, Sam ran over towards his brother.

"Dean? Dean!" he yelled shaking his brother to wake him up. Turning up desperate eyes at Castiel's face he shouted, " Don't just stand there, do something!"

 That was all Cas needed to break him out of the initial shock of seeing Dean, always strong and confident, in the most vulnerable position possible. Running towards him, he could see Dean's wound; a gruesome puncture towards the left of Isis chest cavity. Not severe enough to be a clean stab in the heart, but definitely a slash on the side. Cas could sense the imminent presence of brain damage from flailing down on concrete.

  Kneeling down next to Dean, he calmly put a hand over the wound where blood was being pumping at a steady floors to the floor. Confident that this could be fixed quickly, he focused his power into his hand, trying to transfer the energy from him to Dean. Being angel, he should be able to see the golden light of energy being passed between him and another, but this time nothing appeared. Trying again, he focused but still nothing happened.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?!" He shouted at him, cradling his brother in his arms.

  This is when the panic began to set in. It wasn't working. His power was not working. 

"I-I can't heal him, it's not working." 

"What do you mean it's not working?" 

"I can't heal him!" Cas explained. Right then, Dean stirred only to cough up blood. Cas could hear his breathes start to become slower. Sam's words became urgent, yelling at Dean not to die on him, while tears if despair streak down his face.

"Sam," Cas said "Get the car and bring it around as close as you can." Hysteria overcoming Cas, he screamed at Sam."GET THE CAR!" 

  Scrambling upwards leaving Dean in Cas's arms, Sam ran towards the exit to find the car. 

  Eyes wide, Castiel looked down upon Dean's face. Angular bones shaped his face that was smeared with blood; his bright green eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. 

 " _Dean's dying"_ a voice whispered inside his head. 

 "No. NO." Refusing the thought, Cas picked Dean up as gingerly as possible and began to carry him toward the exit. 

  Sensing his eyes open, Cas stopped walking and looked down at Dean in his arms. The bright green of his eyes has dimmed to almost nothing; his face contorted in pain.

"Cas?" He asked, agony laced within his words causing Cas's heart to clench with his own pain.

"Yes Dean, it's me. You need to stay with me Dean. I need you to stay with me." 

"I can try." He said, bringing up a hand to touch Cas's face. Surprise flickered in his eye's, causing Dean to smirk despite the state he was in. 

Bringing his hand down from Cas's face, he began to say something. "Cas, I..." And with that, his closed slowly closed. Feeling the heartbeat slow, Cas lost it. 

"You what Dean? YOU WHAT? Stay with me Dean, come on. Don't do this! Please don't do this." Dean's heartbeat fluttered beneath his hands causing agony to rip through Cas's chest. Tears of desperation formed in his eyes, trailing paths down his face only to land on Dean's.

  Cas could hear Sam pull up outside the building. This was Dean's last hope. Cas's last hope not to lose him. He couldn't lose him.

  Any sense of hope crumbled when Cas reached the door, Dean cradled against his chest.

"DEAN"   

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I know. But there shall be more, no worries! This is my first time at this, so feedback is definitely appreciated :)


End file.
